Question: How many significant figures does $26.551380$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${26.55138}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{26.551380}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.